Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a smoking apparatus, more particularly to an electronic cigarette.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic cigarette has been developing fast and is becoming more and more popular. A typical atomizer of the electronic cigarette adopts the battery for power supply. However, the battery only has single function, such as constant voltage maintenance, voltage regulation, or power regulation, but fails to control the temperature and recognize the resistance of the heating wire, which often leads to over-heated atomizer and too high the temperature of the smoke. Thus, the conventional electronic cigarette can no longer meet the requirements of the smokers, and the application thereof is limited.